Even More Then Candy
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: During a Cram School 'field trip', Amaimon secretly tags along to check on his secret girl friend. But he makes a not so little mistake, just in time for her to see. She thinks he's cheating on her with Sheimi, so she dumps him. Now what? AmaimonxOC/Reader


She was his, and no one else's. Especially not Rin's. She was his queen, well not yet. But he would find a way to make her a demon, and then make her his queen. No one knew about them. No one but the two of them. Despite the fact that keeping it a secret continuously made things exciting for them, he was beginning to think it would be better to tell someone. But she said people wouldn't understand. He was a demon, and she was a witch, who was studying to become an Exorcist. 'She' was (Name). 'He' was Amaimon. And when she and the rest of the cram kids were out in the forest doing some lesson, he had to follow her. Though if she knew, she'd be furious.

(Name) was up in the branches of a tree, relaxing instead of trying the lesson. She had really lost interest lately; she had a lot on her mind. Amaimon kept trying to persuade her to be open about their relationship, and she wanted nothing more to do so. But there would be serious consequences, for both of you. It was completely unfair because they didn't know what it was like! Well, as far as she knew. This whole thing had been all she could think about for weeks. So it was nice to lay in a tree and look up at the sky.

Well… it was nice for awhile.

A bright blue light flooded the sky. The color of Satan's flames. _I swear to god_, she thought, _all I wanted was to relax for one day, and Rin has to go and be the hero_. Yes, she knew about Rin. Amaimon had told her, saying that they fought and when Rin's sword was drawn, he turned into a demon. He was absolutely exstatic about it, making her laugh a little. She sighed and jumped from the tree, making her way over to where all the light and noise was coming from. When she got there, she saw Rin fighting Amaimon, who was holding Shiemi with one arm. She turned to Shima.

"What's going on?" she asked

"That bastard said he was going to make Shiemi his bride. So now Rin's fighting him."

Even though she knew better, (Name)'s heart broke. How could Amaimon do that to her? Surely he knew she was in the forest, and yet he still claimed Shiemi as his. She should have known he didn't mean it. She should have known she was the one he wanted. She should have known he was only doing it to mess with Rin. But she didn't. Blood boiling, she stomped over to the two, using magic to toss Rin behind her, and crash into the others, like a ragdoll. She went right up to Amaimon, only inches away from him.

"Hello, (Name), where have you been?" he asked in his childish voice. Her eyes narrowed

"What's going on?" she asked harshly

"Nothing, we're just having some fun." He said, with a small smirk playing on her lips. His response only made her angrier

"You mean you and your new wife?" she snapped. Amaimon just blinked at her. "Shima just told me you were taking Shiemi as your queen. You wanna tell me what the hell that's about?"

"No," he said, "The girl means nothing to me. You should know that by now."

"No, what I should know by now is that I can't trust you." (Name) used her magic to get Shiemi out of his arms and over to the rest of her friends. She held back tears as she took a few steps away from Amaimon, "I can't do this anymore." She said before turning and walking away. But Amaimon grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"(Name), just listen to me!" he protested. She shook her arm out of his grip, letting her defensive walls down slightly so he could see a fraction of how much he hurt her.

"Just…" she sighed and closed her eyes, "Just stay away from me." (Name) ran, pushing through her friends and running into the forest. After running for what seemed like hours, she collapsed on the ground and curled up in a ball.

It had been three weeks since the night in the forest. (Name) was becoming number every day. She hadn't seen or heard Amaimon since, and she wanted it that way. It would make recovery faster and more durable. Shiemi had asked if (Name) was mad at her several times, thinking that she was the one at fault. Shiemi was the only one she really talked to about the whole thing. She opened herself up to her about her relationship with Amaimon. How much he meant to her, and how much she thought she meant to him. And she listened. It made her feel better she had a girl friend to talk to. But no one could truly understand. No one else had been dating a demon. Just her. (Name) walked into her dorm room after, once again, crying at Shiemi's.

"You seem to be doing well." (Name) spun around and stared at Mephisto who was casually sitting on her bookshelf. He cringed a little when she turned. "Oh, never mind. Though you're doing much better then Brother."

"What do you want, Pheles." She snapped, butting her messenger bag next to the door and sitting on the couch, across from him. "Did you sneak in here just to be creepy, or is there a point to this little visit."

"Actually, yes there is." He said, and then leaned forward. His hand, which his chin was resting on, was propped on his knee. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I want to tell you something. About Amaimon." She narrowed her eyes

"Get out." She growled

"Oh come on, (Name), don't be that way!" Mephisto whined. "I've grown quite fond of you, I thought of you as a little sister. Of course that's because I thought Brother was going to make you part of the family, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" she snapped

"He didn't send me here." He began, "In fact, he'd be very angry if he knew I visited you to talk about him. he's not doing well, (Name)." she rolled her eyes

"Yeah, and I've been having the time of my life."

"He hasn't left his bedroom since that night." Mephisto continued, ignoring her comment, "He's barely eaten, slept, or talked in days. And, god forbid, I tried going inside his room to check on him, he'd go crazy."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked, annoyance still clear in his voice

"I don't really care." He said, jumping down from the bookshelf, "Just make him feel better."

"I'll think about it." Mephisto smiled a little and walked out of her dorm room

(Name) followed Mephisto as he walked to Amaimon's bedroom. He opened the door, less then an inch. It was unclear, but she thought she could make out Amaimon lying on his bed, tangled in blankets with his face down. She wanted to be happy that he was suffering, but she wasn't. It made her feel kind of bad. But she wasn't the one who messed things up. He was. And she didn't regret breaking things off because of what he did.

"Brother, you have a visitor!" Mephisto called. A loud crashing noise banged against the door, making it shake a little. After a few seconds, Mephisto opened the door, indicating for her to go inside. She made her way around the broken chair and walked over to him, standing next to his bed.

"Hey." She said. Amaimon turned his head and looked at her. (Name) noticed he was only wearing his shorts and collared button down he wore as kind of an under shirt. His skin was several shades paler and he had dark circles.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was a little hoarse, probably from not speaking for several weeks. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"You look like shit." She said. He closed his eyes and turned his head, hiding the part of his face closest to her.

"If you came here to tell me how horrible I look then you can go, Brother's already told me." He muttered. She looked at him again

"To be honest," she said, "I don't know why I'm here. Maybe…" she sighed, "Maybe I wanted to make you feel better or something."

"And how did you think you were going to do that?" he asked, still hiding his face

"I was hoping I'd think of something on the way here." She admitted, "But I didn't." Amaimon sat up, his shirt hanging off his even skinnier shoulders. (Name) tried to ignore the fact that his collarbones were showing even more then usual.

"The girl means nothing to me." He said, quite sternly in fact. "She's just another mortal that I couldn't care less about."

"Kind of like me?" (Name) asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." he said, then slowly standing up. Amaimon needed to push himself up in order to do so. "Is there anything I can do to make you take me back?"

"Make me trust you again." She said.

"How do I do that?"

"It's not my problem." She said, turning to the door, "Figure it out." And she left before he could say another word.

It'd been five days since (Name) went to talk to Amaimon. And she hadn't seen a sign of him. The worst part was she couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about it. She was just numb. Her class was in P. E., a class she couldn't care about, even if she tried. (Name) was leaning against the wall, zoning out. Trying her best not to, she was deep in thought. Wondering what Amaimon was doing and weather or not he found a way to make her trust him. And he hadn't yet. He'd just been following her around, hoping to think of something. While she was in P. E., he was on the roof, looking in and watching her carefully.

"(Name)!" her head snapped up in the teachers' direction, who was looking at her quite angrily. She stood up a little straighter. "It's your turn!"

She walked over and looked over the edge. _That's why I zoned out_, she thought. Down in the 'rink' were a few giant spiders, only one out of a cage. The students were supposed to defeat them or something. Her heartbeat skyrocketed. Spiders were the thing she was most afraid of. She had bad experiences with them as a child. Instead up sliding down and getting it over with, she just stood there. Until someone behind her pushed her saying 'Just do it, witch'.

(Name) landed on the floor with a slight thud. Everything inside her started to shake as she stood up. The spider in front of her, which was about five times her size, started to walk towards her. She scrambled backwards until she was pressed against the wall. All she wanted to do was scream as it peered down over her. It opened it's large, fangy mouth, with a loud yelling- type noise. (Name) closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. Everything was silent for about ten pure seconds. She opened her eyes to see Amaimon standing on top of the creature that was completely crushed underneath him.

"I know you don't want to see me," he said, "But you told me you were scared of spiders. And I didn't want you to be scared." And, just as quickly as he came, he left.

(Name) ran to the side of the rink that the exit to the classroom was, yelling that she was going to the nurses' office. She used her magic to slide up the wall, like she had slid down. It only took her a few moments for her to find Amaimon. He was still walking away from the roof of the P. E. room, and seemed to be heading in the direction of Mephisto's office. Running as fast as she could to catch up with him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He looked at her with the same lifeless and sleep deprived eyes that she had seen five days before.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She held back the tears which were starting to form behind her eyes

"I- I never told you I was afraid of spiders." She said quietly

"Yes you did." Amaimon corrected, "Three days after we met. You didn't go into it, but you said they were the one thing that really scared you."

"How'd you remember that?" her tears were starting to show

"Because you said it."

She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. He immediately hugged her back, resisting the urge to cry himself. Holding her tightly, he hid his face in her neck. For what seemed like hours, they just held each other; the only sound was the sound of her sounds, which were muffled by his shirt. He could feel some of the tears soak through, onto his skin. (Name) struggled to catch her breath enough to talk.

"I'm so sorry Amaimon!" she sobbed, "If I had just listened to you I wouldn't have been so stupid. I should have never left you and I don't blame you for hating me because of it, I hate myself!"

"That's stupid." He said. She looked up with bright red and wet eyes. "I'm glad you left. What I did was bad, even if nothing happened. I probably should have thought about what you would have thought." Amaimon put a hand on her cheek, "(Name), I promise that one day I'll find a way to make you a demon. And you'll be the one I make my wife."

"Really?" she asked

"I love you." He said

"I- I love you too."

Amaimon held her tightly and pressed his lips to hers. He would find a way to make her a demon, or at least immortal like him. He would make her his. He would make her know for a fact that she was the only one he cared about. It didn't matter what it took. And it didn't matter if someone said it couldn't be done, or it wouldn't work. He'd make it work. He'd make her his forever. Amaimon would never let her go. And he would never hurt him again. Because now that he knew her, he was the only thing that mattered to him in the whole world. She was the most important.

Even more then candy.


End file.
